Sol
:For alliances with the acronym SoL, see SoL. Sol was an alliance founded on May 16, 2010. The alliance began to informally disband starting near the end of September 2010 and finishing near the beginning of October 2010 when a majority of its government and members left to join the Random Insanity Alliance (with a couple joining other alliances). Only 2 members and 8,579 nation strength remained on the alliance affiliation on October 6, 2010. Charter I. Preamble A home for lost souls, we the people of Sol do hereby form a united alliance for the protection and advancement of our individually respect nations. We jointly commit to form a strong, honorable brotherhood in the Cyberverse. II. Admission and Secession Any nation belonging to any team color will be considered for membership in Sol provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances concurrently. All potential new member nations are required to submit an application for admission. Once a nation is declared a member of Sol, it is forbidden to join any additional alliance under threat of expulsion. This includes having multiple Nations in another alliance. Any member of Sol may secede their individual nation from this alliance if they so choose. In the event of a serious transgression between nations, a nation to be removed from membership in Sol. III. The Governing Body Inner Sanctum The Inner Sanctum is composed of three highly qualified individuals. They are appointed for life terms. Each member holds authority over a certain aspect of Sol. They will lead the Military, Foreign Affairs, and Internal Affairs divisions. The Inner Sanctum shall decide what course of action to take for the well-being of the alliance. They shall present their course to the Outer Sanctum for further discussion and ratification by means of a simple majority vote by the Outer Sanctum. Should one resign, the Sanctum will choose a successor. With a majority vote of approval from the membership, the Inner Sanctum member will take office. Should the membership feel an Inner Sanctum member is no longer qualified to lead them, they can initiate a no-confidence vote. With a 70% vote of approval from the membership, the Inner Sanctum member will be replaced by the Sanctum. Outer Sanctum The Outer Sanctum is composed of four qualified individuals representing the general membership in the Sanctum. They are elected every two months by a majority vote of the alliance membership. All members who have served Sol for over a period of thirty days are eligible to run. They converse with the Inner Sanctum, and vote on key issues. They assist Inner Sanctum members should the need arise. IV. Charter Ratification Revisions to the charter will be created by the Sanctum, and then must pass with a majority vote of approval from the membership before being ratified. Signed by the Founding Members, this 13th day of March, 2010 Treaties *Floridian Sunshine Pact: ProtectoRIte with the Random Insanity Alliance *Citrus Trade Initiative: Orange team economic treaty External links *Declaration of Existence and Protectorate with RIA See also Category:ProtectoRItes